The present invention concerns a conveying device and/or press, especially a baling or a collection container with a feed device connected upstream with a feeding space for the pressing material, the bottom of the feeding space being bent in the form of an outer cylindrical section and rising into a transfer area in front of the conveying device and/or press, in which case a conveying device pivotable back and forth by means of a power drive is provided in the feeding space, whose pivot axis coincides with an imaginary center axis of the outer cylindrical section and in which a rotatable rotor roller or two parallel oppositely rotatable rotor rollers is/are arranged on the transfer area for further conveying and/or pressing of the pressing material.
A press with a feed device is known from WO2008/113465 A1, in which the press can be fed the pressing material from a feeding space by means of a feed device. A bottom of the feed space is bent in the form of an outer cylindrical section and the feed device is formed by a flat conveying shield pivotable in the feeding space by means of a power drive, whose pivot axis coincides with an imaginary center axis of the outer cylindrical section.
It is considered a drawback here that operational disturbances, especially clogging in a conveying device or press connected downstream of the feeding space, can easily occur, if the pressing material fed from the conveying shield cannot be further processed quickly enough by the conveying device and/or press. The pressing material is generally introduced manually to the feeding space so that relatively large fluctuations in the amount of pressing material that is situated in the feeding space occur here. An unduly large amount of pressing material in the feeding space can make reversal of the working direction of the conveying device and/or press necessary and/or require a high labor demand for manual removal of excess or already jammed and wedged pressing material so that needless hazards develop for the operating personnel and unproductive downtimes in the press. To remedy the problem either continuous observation and monitoring by a skilled operating person, who intervenes, as required, is necessary, or relatively costly technical devices must be provided with which the amount of pressing material fed to the conveying device and/or press is monitored and properly regulated, for example, by altering the stroke and/or pivot speed of the press shield, as required. In addition, in the flat conveying shield pressing material can collect behind the conveying shield and either contaminate the workplace, when the container is not closed or limit the conveying shield in its backstroke when the container is closed, and lead to jamming of the conveying shield.
A waste container is known from DE 78 10 147 U1 in which the press in the form of a press piston pivotable on a pivot arm in the feeding space is designed with a triangular cross section. The press piston slides along a bottom of the feeding space, in which case the bottom is curved according to the outside radius of the pivotable press piston. The pressing material can therefore be conveyed through a passage from the feeding space into the actual internal space of the container. The passage is then arranged at the lowest area of the bottom of the feeding space. Pressing of the pressing material occurs only through the pivotable press piston.
It is considered a shortcoming in this waste container that disturbances during the pressing process can easily occur, if a larger amount of pressing material, especially of the bulky type, like cardboard packaging, is situated in the feeding space. In this case the pressing material can become congested in front of the passage so that the press piston is no longer capable of completely executing its pivot movement, i.e., up to the reversal point on the container side. In such cases excess pressing material must be removed manually from the feeding space with the press piston disengaged, which is costly and can even be hazardous and through which unproductive downtimes are produced. In addition the compaction attainable with the press piston of the pressing material is very limited, which no longer satisfies the present demands for the highest possible compaction.
The task is therefore posed for the present invention to devise a conveying device and/or press with a feed device connected upstream of the type just mentioned, which eliminates the shortcomings mentioned above and which guarantees in a technically simple design reliable operation free of disturbance, especially feed of the pressing material that avoids clogging and downtimes.